


Barnes v. The World, et al.

by 0trevskies



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hi I like to spend my time writing things that completely ignore canon, M/M, escapism and denial are great friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0trevskies/pseuds/0trevskies
Summary: Who better to defend super heroes?





	Barnes v. The World, et al.

Matt was surprised to hear not one but two heart beats when he approached Fogwell’s.

One was the owner Larry, heart a bit fast with minor cholesterol, but still healthy for his age. He recognized him just fine, expected to hear it. The other one though. 

It was a bit fast, from exertion he guessed with the accompanying sound of a bag being decimated, but so strong. Most heart beats were thumping mixed with the movement of liquid, like the ocean tide, just the function of the heart (except for Foggy’s which sounded like salvation, but he wouldn’t admit that to even himself). 

This, this was a bass drum, but not those modern plastic ones. Every pump through the chambers was a bachi hitting the taut hide of a taiko. The thickness of the muscle and arterial walls was astounding to handle that type of impact. 

When he entered, Larry had been on his way out as usual.

“Hey kid, sorry about this, but this guy already paid for the night.”

Larry was not someone to trust others easily. The only reason he let Matt pay him for staying late was because he had known his father. 

“Friend of yours?”

Larry huffed, “If you knew who he was, you’d let him be here too.”

The abuse of the bag stopped, a large body walking over. He smelled of light salt and old style cologne, something he associated more with the seniors of Hell’s Kitchen than of a young man. 

“Is there a problem Mister Gorlow?” 

“No, no trouble, Matt here comes to work out at night sometimes too. Don’t worry, first come first serve, he can come another night.” 

Matt felt frustration build up inside of him, clenching his gym bag handle as he usually did his walking stick. He was about to turn tail and leave, but the man let out a small breath. 

“We can share, gym’s big enough for both of us sir. Unless he prefers being alone, mister…?” 

Matt held out a hand out of habit.

“Matthew Murdock.” 

A large hand enveloped his, shaking it with firmness, but not anything that would hurt him in a stupid show of dominance. 

“Steve Rogers.” 

Matt felt the air freeze in his lungs. Yeah, Larry was right, how do you refuse Captain America? 

“Nice to meet you. If you don’t mind sharing the space, I’d be alright with it.” 

There were bags all around the main ring, so they could be quite far away from each other while they went through their drills. 

“Fine by me Mister Murdock,” Steve said pleasantly. 

Larry sighed, turning to leave. 

“Remember to turn the lights off and lock up when you leave!” 

And then they were alone. 

Steve straightened up, his shirt moving across his considerable torso. Matt hoped he never had to go against this guy in the suit.

“Any preference for which bag you want?”

He was so polite it nearly hurt. 

They went to their respective areas, Steve going back to his routine while Matt wrapped his hands. He hesitated when he took his first stance, worried the other man would find it strange that a blind man could hit with such accuracy and power, but he could tell that all of Rogers’ attention was on his own workout, based on the ferocity of his punches. 

He set to it, falling into his own world. 

-

The next time Matt went to Fogwell’s he was the only one there, to his relief. 

Though while he let loose on the bag before him, he kind of missed the sound of an accompanying rhythm of flesh against sand. 

-

“Evening, Murdock.”

“Rogers,” he greeted.

It had been two months since he had met America’s sweetheart, and Matt found he liked his company. He kept to himself, was very direct, and didn’t treat him delicately. He only saw him about once a week at the gym, since they didn’t have set nights, it was just on chance that when they saw each other. 

After the fifth meeting, Steve apparently felt comfortable enough to talk a little bit when they were both washing up, and it had become normal to chat after they were done abusing the canvas. 

“How’s your practice going?” 

Foggy was finally sitting next to him again at meetings. He thought it was going great based just on that (even if they were doing too much pro-bono work). 

“We’re getting by. How’s life as a superhero treating you?” 

Steven snorted as he pulled on a T-shirt, even if it was 20 degrees outside (the man had a body temperature of a concerning 108, a side effect of his larger muscles and heart and just everything). The man had no shame in changing around him. Though that could be because Matt was blind, he was more convinced it had to do with his time in the military. He also always turned away when Matt was changing to give him privacy. He thinks that’s just because Steve is the literal definition of a “swell guy.” 

“It goes. My teammates drive me crazy, but we all drive each other a little crazy. Especially Tony. He’s going to be the cause of World War III.” Matt laughs, especially since Steve’s tone is fond. He’d been delighted to find out Steve had a sharp and witty sense of humour, despite his kind demeanor. “When the Avengers tower collapses, know it was Tony’s fault.” 

“I wouldn’t believe anything else.” 

They fall into comfortable silence, finishing their clean up and walking with their gym bags out of the locker room to turn off the lights.

Steve’s already strong heart kicks up a bit suddenly, his large lungs expanding in an unnatural breath. 

“Rogers?” 

“Matt, I hope this isn’t too strange, but I was hoping to ask for a huge, probably impossible favour.” 

Matt felt confusion roil through him. What on earth could he offer Captain America as just a simple lawyer? Daredevil maybe, but he thankfully hadn’t met Steve in the suit, so he was pretty sure his identity was safe. 

“If I can help in any way I will,” he assured, playing up the blindness and finding Steve’s arm to pat after some fumbling. 

His biceps were so terrifying he really hoped he never had to fight Steve. 

“I have a…friend. He needs a lot of help. Legal help.” 

Red flags went up in Matt’s mind, but so did his curiosity. 

“I’m sure Mister Stark has much more prestigious lawyers than my partner and I.” 

Steve shook his head. 

“No, I don’t want him to be represented like that. He needs honest council, clean lawyers. I checked your background, which I hope isn’t weird, but you guys are about as clean as it gets.” 

True that Foggy and him (and Karen) had taken on mostly innocent people, and bringing down Fisk had boosted their rep considerably. But…

“If we help your friend, would we stay clean?” 

Steve tensed as if in anger, causing Matt to clench his muscles in case he had to run (no way was he trying to fight him in nothing but sweats and a hoodie), but the ex-soldier let out a big breath. 

“He’s innocent Matt, he was forced to do what he did. I need to prove that to everyone, and him.” 

The sorrow in Steve’s voice was a drop of blood on a contract, and Matt was helpless to it. He heard Foggy’s voice in the back of his head, scoffing softie. His internal Foggy was sweeter on him than current Foggy.

“Let’s set up a meeting,” he said, and the grateful squeezing of Matt’s shoulder, while borderline painful, was enough to diminish any remorse. 

-

“We’re doing what now?” 

The disbelief in Foggy’s voice was palpable. Matt sighed. 

“We’re going to defend a friend of Steve Rogers.” 

“You mean Captain America Matt?”

“Yes Foggy, that Steve Rogers.” 

Foggy brought both hands up to his face, scrubbing them against his eyes and messing his hair up. He had let it get pretty long recently, having to tie it back in a tail during meetings. Matt liked it, reminded him of their college days.

Easier days. 

“Matt, how do you even know him-?” He stopped, dropping his voice to a horrified whisper. “Oh my god did you meet him as Double D?” 

Matt wasn’t fond of the nickname, but considering he was willing to let Foggy beat him if it meant forgiveness and acceptance of his night activities, he let it go. Healthy mentality he was sure. 

“No Fog, we met a few months ago at Fogwell’s.”

“Your gym? You’ve been working out with Captain Freaking America?”

Matt bit back a smile, always impressed with how Foggy could capitalize words in speech. 

“Yes Foggy. Are you in?”

“Okay can you slow down, what did his friend do?”

“I don’t know yet, that’s what the meeting is for.”

“You took on a case without knowing his crimes?”

“Look, Rogers claims he’s innocent, and he wasn’t lying when he did. That’s enough for me.” 

“Oh well that’s great, just peachy. I would feel more comfortable knowing if we’re representing a maniac Matthew!” 

Uh oh, full name. 

“He’s not.” 

“Have you met this friend?” 

“Well, not yet-“

He saw the swirl of flame that was Foggy pace around, arms moving sporadically, mostly curling in on himself.

“Matt I am going to punch you and you are going to take it without complaint.” 

“Okay.” 

He winced. Probably shouldn’t’ve answered that so quickly. Or willingly. 

Foggy’s spike in heart rate seemed to prove his worries. 

“Okay, we’re going to have a long discussion about why that was so concerning. I’m not hitting you, I’d probably break my hand.” 

Matt heard two heartbeats approach their building, both freakishly strong and slow. 

Two taiko drums. 

“Later, our clients are almost here.”

“That is never going to not be weird,” Foggy muttered as he walked to exit Matt’s office. “Karen? Angel of our establishment, can you set up some legal pads in the meeting room?”

“So you’re with me?” He tried not to sound too desperate as he heard Karen laugh and do what she was asked. 

“I will listen to what they have to say and then make my decision like a normal person mister leaps before he looks.”

Matt grinned. 

“Thanks Foggy.”

He tried not to look too deep into the quickening of Foggy’s pulse.

-

They were all seated in the meeting room, Foggy and him next to each other on one side with Karen at the end, and the two super soldiers on the other, seemingly too big for their chairs. 

It had been a slightly awkward introduction. Foggy and Karen played it cool, and Steve was his usual polite self, but his friend was withdrawn and very quiet. He kept at least half of Steve in front of him, and only nodded in greeting. 

James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as The Winter Soldier. 

Foggy had muttered so quietly only Matt was meant to hear it, he’s built like a tank, we’re so dead if this goes sideways.

Bucky had a similar heartbeat to Steve’s in strength, but the pace was erratic. It would be so slow Matt thought he might be asleep, and then it would pick up speed to the point of him fearing cardiac arrest. He’d only heard similar patterns in victims of trauma. Veterans.

Prisoners of war. 

While Matt couldn’t tell what he looked like, he knew that his hair fell to his shoulders, the strands brushing his leather jacket whenever he moved. The metal arm had been a surprise, the sound of it chafing against flesh and the smell of it so foreign he hadn’t known what to think at first. The electronic whirs and sizzles were like a mechanic’s shop had dropped into their office.

Foggy, as always with discussions, took the lead. 

“So Mister Rogers, in order to defend Mister Barnes, we’ll need to know his crimes in full detail to give us a starting point to make a case.” 

Steve looked over to Bucky, and they must have communicated with only eye contact. 

“Of course, is it alright if I recount what Bucky’s told me? He…he has a hard time speaking for too long.” 

Matt could sense the sympathy coming from his colleagues, as well as tell that they weren’t going to show it. He was grateful, he got the feeling Bucky wouldn’t appreciate it. 

“Of course, though if Mister Barnes could add small details where he can, that would be great.” 

There was a nod.

Steve went into a very lengthy but transparent report, lacking any useless language, only giving the facts. Very much like a military debriefing. Matt knew dread was dripping in Foggy and Karen’s stomachs, since he felt it in his own. So many terrible things had been done to this man, and he had done so many terrible things. 

By the end of the speech, with only Karen writing and Foggy breathing evenly to stave off panic, the room was eerily quiet. 

Matt almost jumped when Bucky spoke, and Foggy did start a little next to him. 

“If you can’t help, I understand. I’m willing to accept what’s coming to me.” 

Matt had never heard Steve angry, but oh was he now.

“Well I’m not.” 

Foggy, probably worried for the office and their lives if these two decided to start fighting, cleared his throat. 

“We believe your story Mister Barnes, and we will try to help to the best of our ability. It’ll just be difficult since we have no documents recording what happened to you-“

Matt stood up, fists clenched as he looked in the general direction of the front door. This caused most of the people in the room to jump, Steve grasping Bucky’s wrist. 

“Matt, what the hell-?” 

The front door opened, expensive cologne and motor oil filling the air. 

“I’m really offended I wasn’t invited to this little tea party.” 

Matt relaxed only slightly, holding out a hand when the man walked through the meeting room door. He mentally catalogued the bizarre mixture of a heartbeat and the hum of a device he’d never been in the presence of. 

“Mister Stark.” 

They shook.   
-  
He could practically feel the dumbfounded looks on Foggy and Karen’s faces.

“Mister Murdock. Mister Nelson, Miss Page.” He shook their hands pleasantly, before leveling the two men with what seemed a disapproving stare. “Supposed partners.” 

Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Tony-“

“Don’t, you’re being cold shouldered.” He pulled up a chair right next to Bucky after rounding the table, patting the man’s huge deltoid. “Hey Grease Lightning. I’m not mad at you, so you get a hello.” 

Matt was just the tiniest bit surprised to hear Tony Stark press a kiss to the Winter Soldier’s mouth. 

Foggy took a gulp of water, before trying to speak again. Matt could tell he wished he was drinking something stronger.

“Mister Stark, we were just discussing Mister Barnes’ case-“ 

“Yeah I figured as much, this being a law office and him being a wanted criminal.”

Foggy’s fist clenched against the table, but his voice remained even.

“We’re not the enemy here.”

Tony hummed, shooting a look at Steve. 

“I’m not surprised that Steve came to you. He always prefers ma and pop shops to chains. But where did you find these kids, really?”

Matt took a calming breath. It wouldn’t do well to snap at Stark. They needed him on their side. He didn’t feel all that young personally, but considering Steve and Bucky were nearly twice his age…

“We met at Fogwell’s.”

Tony was silent for a second (which seemed odd, even to him who had only known him for a few minutes). His voice was directed at Steve.

“That’s where you sneak off to? I made an entire gym floor! Enough bags to last a life time, even with your vendetta against them.”

Steve was rubbing his temples again. It seemed to be a common motion.

“I just need to get out of the tower sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, I like the gym you made for us,” his hand reached across the table to hold Stark’s hand, who flinched a bit. “but Fogwell’s is just more…my time.” Tony let out a breath, taking his expensive sunglasses off. There was a whine of electricity running through them. The man was a walking Best Buy. “Tony, these are good people. I want to make sure Buck has as little against him as possible.”

Matt could hear the rasp of Tony’s palms against his beard as he scrubbed his face. He spoke up for the first time.

“Mister Stark, we may be a small firm, but we will defend Mister Barnes with all of our resources.”

Tony smiled wryly, a small chuckle in his throat. 

“No, you will defend him with all of my resources.” Bucky and Steve’s heads swerved towards him. “Oh don’t look at me like that. Think I’d just ignore all of this? Let my best guys struggle through the law system without me?” He leaned back in his chair, scoffing. “Besides, someone has to foot the bill.”

Foggy let out a small breath of relief. Whether that was from there being less tension in the room, or the reassurance that they were getting paid, he wasn’t sure. 

Bucky kissed Stark’s cheek. 

“Thanks Doll.”

Steve kissed his hand. 

“Really Tony, thank you.”

“God you two are gross,” he waved them off, though Tony’s body heat was definitely higher than before. “Let’s talk shop.” 

While Stark was prickly and sarcastic, he wasn’t a successful businessman for nothing. Tony would acquire Natasha Romanov’s (Black frikkin’ Widow Foggy muttered) help to track down any evidence of Hydra’s experimentation and brainwashing on Bucky and the others they took. Every once in awhile Tony would seem to talk to no one, referring to Jarvis (It took Matt straining his ears to hear the tinny robotic voice going into the man’s ear) to make notes. Matt, Foggy, and Karen would scour the law codes, finding ones to help them. Steve promised to get all of what Bucky remembered down on paper for them. 

Once the three had left, and Matt and Foggy had gone into Matt’s office, Foggy let out a noise that was quiet and yet filled with panic.

“Okay, okay, I’m good, I’m great, we’re defending superheroes and ex-assassins…”

Matt perked up.

“So we’re taking the case?”

Foggy looked over at him. 

“What, like I have a choice?” he asked, voice a bit sharp.

Matt looked towards the floor, a useless gesture since he’d never get to meet Foggy’s eyes, but it was more a sign of submission rather than an avoidance technique. 

“Of course you do…I, I won’t take that away from you again.” 

Foggy was quiet for a long time. Matt kept his head down as if in prayer (honestly, he was).

He felt Foggy’s strong grip on his shoulder, and it took everything in him not to lean into the touch.

“You know, Stark reminds me a lot of you.”

Matt blinked, almost insulted.

“Me?”

Foggy huffed a laugh.

“Yes, you. You always want to be the one in charge when it comes to people you care about.”

Foggy’s tone was begrudging, but fond too. It nearly left Matt breathless.

“Thanks?”

Foggy chuckled, letting go of him. 

It was a step. A small one, but he’d take crawling over going back to how they’d been a few weeks ago. Who knows, maybe this case would be good for them?

-

“So, how do you balance being Daredevil and practicing law?” Bucky asked nonchalantly.

Matt’s blood went cold, the grip on his cane loosening before clenching so hard the rubber started tearing. 

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Murdock, I’m an ex-spy. I know a thing or two about not-so-legal secret-keeping.”


End file.
